Unexpected Love
by strong man
Summary: Not to say much about this story but basically Wayne is escaping from stress now that Wanda had her second little of pups. Dracula misses his wife but highly donuts that he'll ever find love again, meanwhile Jonathan and his girlfriend are on their vacation. This story is dedicated to the song "Dunk In Love by Beyonce
1. Love At First Sight?

_**This is my first Hotel Transylvania fic but first I would ****like to say that I'm not much into furry/human romance but I still love it**_

_**Hotel Transylvania 2 is coming next year in September so I'm gonna make a the third movie but just so you know..I have nothing against Martha or Wanda but these two make a much better couple in my opinion**_

_**I also have the DVD so I know exactly how to sum this up**_

**_Rated_**: M

**_Pairing: _**Dracula/Wayne, Jonathan/Mavis **(Slash)**

**_Date: _**September 10 2012

Dracula was rubbing the picture of deceased wife he got from his room and took it downstairs to the lobby, everyone seem to have left

"I'm sorry my love" He said before sitting down in a chair staring some tea, he was completely cause Mavis and her boyfriend we're takeing a year to travel the world and the witches were at home training, knitting or doing their laundry

He got up and becoming to believe that he would never find love as wonderful as hers and he started walking upstairs until he hears some loud bangs on the doors so he rushed to them and open them

Wayne the wolf ran passed him and hid under one of the tables "Dracula...see me wife anywhere" He said frightened

He looked at the far distance and saw Wanda coming now lost the baby fat and Wayne asked him to tell her he was not here as he was scared of more stinky diapers

Soon, Wanda came to his doors and asked for Wayne but Dracula replied "I'm sorry..he's not here" He lied but know that something was going on

"Thanks for your help...I just thought he might be here" She said in depression before leaving his sight

Once she walked down the hill' Dracula closed the doors then a happy wolf came hugging his leg before stand up facing him and smiled but he was arms folded so he wined

I guess I should explain myself? Wayne said

Dracula gave a firm nod then the wolf said what he needed

"My wife and I have 2 litters of puppies but I can't take it anymore so I ran away back to here and my life is stressed out enough "he got down on his knees and begged"...please let me have a vacation here

The vampire was known to have a soft side and Wayne was his close friend aside form Jonathan being his personal friend in all so he agreed making the wolf licked his cheek and tail wag inside his pants

The vampire just rolled his eyes and went to his room not needing to show him around since he's been here before

Wayne just stated at him as he went upstairs and sat down at one of the tables then picked up a picture of a mysterious woman

"That's my wife" He said in a straight tone causing the wolf to turn around

She's dead" He said in a sad tone before he once again going to his room

He was in Mavis room, sitting on her bed then laid down thinking until Wayne knocked on

"It'd open' He said miserably before he looked up at the ceiling

Wayne came in and closed the door behind him

"I wanted to see if you were okay" He said while walking to him and sitting by him

"Do you know the feeling when your lost and you have nowhere to go? He said to the wolf

"What do you mean? Wayne asked

"Like you and Wanda..if she died..wouldn't you be sad" He said not looking at him

'Well...yeah, I would have to deal with two litters of misbehaved children" He said thinking of what it would be like, horrible" but to tell you the truth, I just wanna relax and unwine

Dracula just got up and went to the window then looked up at the moon, Wayne did the same

"You think that I'll ever find love again" He said looking at him

"Sure..your a pretty attractive guy" He said seeing his beauty

'What? He said looking at him in confusion but Wayne have him a kiss on the cheek before parting

"Wayne...yo..you really think I'm attractive" He said getting what just happened erased from his brain

"Absolutely" He said smiling then gone to his room after telling his friend to make himself comfortable and he sat on the bed

In his room, he went towards his alcohol hidden behind his bookcase with the pull of a secret book then opened and got bottles of wine then came out of the room while humming to himself

When he entered his daughters room for the second time, Wayne was looking up at the ceiling thinking of the very first time he and his wife zinged together

'I brought us some drinks incase you were thirsty" He said offering him one

"Thanks" He said before taking it and Dracula plopped of the bed next to him

"He an ever-lasting friendship" He said starting the toast

"Same here" Wayne said before clinging their glass bottles together before drinking

Hours later, both were drunk on account of drinking 20 bottles plus hiccuping and completely nude

"Hey...you know...*hiccup*..what, I you pretty attractive as well" He said putting on a drucken smile as well as landing a sex face then they had pillow fights which Wayne started, they were having a blast then they finished with both sitting on their knees close to each other and wrapped their arms before biting one another's lips wanting to know what the other tastes like before plotting down on the bed practically kissing mouth to mouth along with touching

Dracula kissed Wayne's hairy chest up to his lips as to the wolf, the vampire's body felt warm and light then the rolled over

Wayne reached the dresser to have a drink of him wine then went right back to making love to Dracula

He felt the heat from him breath and moaned then the wolf slid down to down to his member and started sucking causing Dracula's eyes to wonder around as his friend gained speed then the wolf licked his balls

Right after, Dracula suggested that Wayne to sleep with him which he happily agreed to and both got down from the bed, put on their clothes and they held each other hand as the went into Dracula's room

Once there, they gone towards Martha's coffin which was heart shaped that could hold two lovers but Dracula was very drunk to even care so he got in first then helped his lover in then the shared one more passionate kiss together before both took each side of the heart-shaped coffin and closing it making it whole

_**You get the gist of where I'm going with this, is not then you will in time and to clear this all up, Wayne did say that he needed a vacation to get away from the stress**_

_**I'll accept reviews of any kind and about Jonathan &amp; Mavis, I think that their not coming back then the second movie comes out but that's just my guess**_


	2. You Have A Secret?

**_This is my second chapter of _****_Hotel Transylvania 3_**

**_Rated_**: M

**_Pairings: _**Dracula/Wayne, Jonathan/Mavis **(Slash)**

Dracula and Wayne were sound asleep until they heard the door slam shut and that's when Wayne woke up panted hard with a throbbing headache 'What happened' He said feeling the drunk warring off.

He then smelled something like sweat and wet fur then he slowly looked beside him and was surprised it was his best friend fully naked so he gulped down then got a good look at himself to see himself naked as well.

"Did me and Dracula actually had sex" He said to himself then woke hi friend up 'Dracula, wake up". He awoke and stretched his arms out "Morning Wayne" He said looking at him and instantly narrowed his eyes down to his shirtless body.

"Uh, Wayne care to explain to me why you are all naked? He asked. "I could ask you the same thing" The werewolf replied so the vampire looked at his body and discover that he was naked as well.

"Did we-? Dracula asked nervously to his friend. "It looks like we did" He responded. "So, dose this mean we're-" Dracula said then he heard his name being called by Mavis. "We'll talking about this later" Wayne said getting out and quickly got dressed.

Mavis was walking upstairs while Jonathan was holding Dennis "Sweetie, do you think Dennis is ready to set with the big monsters? Jonathan asked thinking he was old enough "Johnny, he's five-years-old" She said playfully and pushed him aside.

"I was just joking Mavis" He said caring for his hurt elbow. Mavis laughed as they walked down the wall. Dracula can't let his daughter and his son-in-law see him and Wayne together like this so he quickly used his powers to close the door just as Jonathan.

"Dad, what gives? Mavis said knocking on the door and tried turning it but it was locked for some reason. After Wayne got dressed, he looked at his friend "I'll be out in a minute" He shouted while putting on his pants.

Mavis looked at her husband and shrugged his shoulders "Come on, it's time for Dennis's nap" and he followed his wife to her room "Okay but I'll read to him this time cause you give him nightmares" He suggested.

Dracula had finally got his pants on and Wayne had his shirt in his mouth "Really? Dracula saw this and attended to pull it out of his mouth. 'Wayne, please let go of the shirt" He said but the werewolf refused.

"This is just like the time when you wouldn't let go of the flying disk" Dracula sad to himself. He struck an idea in his head that bound to work "Oh, hey Wanda" He said quietly acting like she was over by the door.

Wayne yelped in fear causing him to turn the shirt loose, Draula laughed "I cannot believe you fell for that" He started to put his shirt on then his cape. "Sorry, it's a major habit" He said apologizing.

"Just forget it, we can't let my daughter see you" Dracula informed him peeking out the door. He looked to the left and right then when it was all clear, he gave the signal for Wayne and both of then tiptoed over to the other hallway but were spotted by an angry daughter and her husband.

"Pumpkin, how're you? Dracula asked looking at her and laughed nervously. "Where you in my room? She asked and put both hands on her hips making Wayne frowned. "Well, you see...yes" The vampire confessed with no other way.

"Why and why was Wayne in there with you? She demanded and it made Wayne walk slowly towards Mavis with his puppy-dog eyes. Johnny walked towards the werewolf and got on his knees.

"Aww, you wanna play? He put his hand out making Wayne lick it. "Johnny, you can play with Wayne later? Johnny was now depressed and Wayne whimpered, got right-side up again.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that you two are an item...right? Mavis asked Wayne was nervously sweating and gave in "I beg you, do not tell Wanda this but me and Dracula kinda had a few drinks too many.

Dracula smacked his own face in shame "Okay fine, you found out about us" He said. His daughter smiled at her father and walked towards him "It's okay if you like him, there's no need to hide it.

"Isn't that what you taught me? Mavis asked to him making Dracula tear up but held it in then hugged his daughter. Wayne and Johnny joined in for no reason then parted "Well, I better go read Dennis a story" Johnny said going towards his wife's room.

Mavis was about to speak more to her father and Wayne but just caught up with her husband. "Well, it couldn't have gotton any worse then this" Dracula said making Wayne look at him "What do you mean?

"My daughter and Jonathan already know, we can let anyone else know this" He said. "Especially my wife" Wayne said cuddling up to the vampire.

_**I'm being totally serious right now like a love between a vampire and a were-wolf makes as much sense as anything. I just read on the Wikipedia that a third film is coming in 2018 so I'm gonna speculate that Dracula had a secret crush on his best friend cause it's kinda cute if you know what I'm saying.**_

_**I see you guys noticed that as they make sequels, I'm going to add onto my progressive story even if I started the story before the film release dates. **_


End file.
